No me quiero sentir solo
by ArikelDelaRosa
Summary: Mi primer ONE SHOT COMPLETAMENTE LEMON!....no pregunten por la parejita, notaran que es muy comun verla en los fics escritos por mi...


Hago esto sin fin de lucro, todo el crédto es de Kazuya Minekura (sin contar a Akari),solo lo hago por entretenimiento y propagacion de mi enfermedad mental...

Neh, no es cierto...solo lo hago porque quiero y porque me gusta escribir...

Espero y lo disfruten...

Título: No me quiero sentir solo.

Advertencia: contenido lemon muy explícito entre Akari y Seiten. ONE-SHOT.

NOTA: NO APTO PARA PERSONAS CARDIACAS O DE CRITERIO DEMASIADO CERRADO…

1ª parte.- Akari

Era una noche fría para que haya sido primavera.

Estábamos en la cama, él se había dormido sobre mi pecho pero aún así yo seguía sintiendo frío. Le di un suave beso en la frente y con eso se despertó, a lo que le dije susurrando:

-Goku, siento frío…¿Podrías acercarte un poco más?

Me miró a los ojos, tenía una mirada insinuante, por lo que me sonroje un poco, y él sonrió ligeramente:

-Tengo una mejor idea…

Se puso sobre mi y me besó mientras me abrazaba de la cintura.

Yo lo abrazaba a él del cuello. Había descendido sus manos hasta mis piernas y comenzó a separarlas lentamente.

Nos estábamos dejando llevar por el amor y la pasión, nuestros cuerpos ardían de deseo. En lo que acariciaba su cabello, accidentalmente retiré su diadema.

Al momento, comenzó a dar alaridos de dolor por su transformación. Me sentía culpable, lo único que se me ocurría hacer era abrazarlo, acercarlo a mí y recostar su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Los gritos cesaron. Sentía su largo y sedoso cabello sobre mis brazos y sus afiladas garras clavadas en mis piernas.

Se levantó y me miró a los ojos, esos felinos ojos dorados llenos de frialdad, y a los que no me podía negar, me veían con increíble deseo y lujuria.

A pesar de la situación, me atacó, rasgó mi ropa y mi piel, haciendo que mi sangre escurriera por todo mi cuerpo, desde las mejillas y el cuello hasta las piernas, incluyendo aquélla parte sensible de mi anatomía.

Incitado por la sangre, comenzó a lamer cada parte por donde hubiera de ésta. Pasó su suave y húmeda lengua por mis mejillas y mis labios, descendió al cuello, luego por en medio de mi busto, bajando hasta el vientre, del cual se dirigió hacia las piernas, dejando para el último ésa zona a la que nunca se había acercado, ni siquiera así en su forma youkai.

Terminando de lamer ambas piernas se acercó hasta ahí y dio la primera lamida, provocando que arqueara mi espalda, que un terrible escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral y que dejara escapar el primer gemido de placer.

Al haber notado esto, sonrió maliciosamente y clavó su pulgares por la parte interna de mis piernas para que la sangre continuara escurriendo y él pudiera seguir lamiendo, haciéndome sentir un placer exquisito que no podía ocultar, lo que lo excitaba cada vez más.

Me tenía casi en el éxtasis en el momento en que se detuvo. Estaba cansada y jadeando cuando él me jaló hacia sí, me puse de rodillas al igual que él y le dije:

-No me importa cuánto me lastimes o lo que me hagas hacer, sabes perfectamente que no me puedo oponer a ti…

-¿Ah sí?...entonces prueba esto…

Empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo con su derecha y metió su miembro dentro de mi boca con la izquierda.

-Quiero disfrutar esto. Más te vale que tu también lo disfrutes.

No me pude negar a lo que me pedía, así que continué.

Lamía y chupaba su miembro, ese grande y fuerte pedazo de carne que distinguía su sexo. De cierta manera, me agradaba lo que estaba haciendo, de alguna forma era placentero oírlo gemir pidiendo por más.

No supe ni en que momento fue, pero tomó mi cabeza y me empujó más hacia él, dejó escapar un último gemido de placer y se corrió dentro de mi boca, obligándome a tragar el ardiente líquido que pasaba por mi garganta.

Me alcé jadeando, me dolía la boca y me hacia falta aliento, así que me desplomé de espaldas en la cama. Él me vio con malicia mientras sonreía placenteramente.

-¿Cansada?...

-Sí…-logré responder entre jadeos-…

-Qué mal, porque esto aún no termina…

No sé por qué razón fue, pero sentí miedo en cuanto dijo esto último.

De inmediato, tomó mis manos con su izquierda y las aprisionó sobre mi cabeza, se acostó sobre mí, acercó su rostro al mío, su boca a la mía, mordió mi labio inferior hasta sangrar y me besó, dándome a probar el sabor de mi sangre con su lengua.

Me besaba con frenesí, cada vez profundizaba más el beso con mayor deseo, podía decirse que hasta con pasión.

Fue descendiendo su boca poco a poco, lentamente hasta llegar a mis pezones, los cuales torturó furiosamente con su lengua, solamente para oírme gemir de placer.

Mientras tanto, su mano derecha se dirigió hacia mis piernas y las fue separando con lentitud; luego, sentí como dos de sus dedos me penetraban. A esto, mi única reacción fue dar un suspiro hondo, todavía no sé si de terror o de placer.

-Por favor, detente…

-No…aunque me supliques, no me detendré…

Comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de mí, como si me estuviera inspeccionando, luego introdujo un tercer dedo y continuó moviéndolos.

Me dolía. No soportaba el dolor de lo que estaba haciendo. Su boca torturaba mis pezones y sus dedos me penetraban cada vez más adentro, arrancándome terribles gritos de dolor.

Cuando se detuvo, me tenía con lágrimas en los ojos, y tanto él como yo estábamos jadeando, ambos por falta de aire, yo por gritar y él por morder.

Retiró sus dedos de mi interior, soltó mis muñecas y luego se sentó entre mis piernas, lámiendose los dedos con extrema lujuria.

Estaba cansada, sentía como el interior de mi feminidad y mis senos ardían por el maltrato que había recibido hacia solo unos instantes.

Le pedí una vez más que ya no siguiera, pero al ver sus ojos y su expresión, noté que aún no estaba satisfecho.

Me cargó de la cintura y me levantó para sentarme sobre él, con mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera y enlazando mis brazos a su cuello.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados por completo, podía sentir su bien formado cuerpo contra mí y cómo su sexo rozaba tentadoramente el mío.

-Espero estés lista, porque la acción apenas comienza…

Tomó su miembro, movió mi cadera y me penetró tan rápidamente que el dolor que sentí fue menor que el de minutos atrás, cuando lo había hecho con sus dedos.

Sujetó mi cadera con ambas manos y me comenzó a mover rítmicamente despacio. De manera instintiva, yo también me movía hacia él. La sensación era realmente exquisita, era increíblemente delicioso…

2ª parte.- Seiten

Mis manos se encontraban en su cadera; inconscientemente, ella se movía al ritmo que yo le implicaba, la gracia de su movimiento la hacían parecer una hermosa gatita, me deslizaba suavemente hacia adentro y hacia fuera de ella, como si fuera agua.

Piel contra piel, cuerpo contra cuerpo, estar dentro de ella, ser suyo por completo, siendo ella mía a la vez, nuestros vientres rozaban constantemente solo por continuar el delicioso juego del placer que habíamos comenzado hace tan solo unos minutos.

Arqueó su espalda, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su bello y delicado cuello, el cual ataqué de inmediato, deslizándome poco a poco hacia su mejilla y luego hacia su boca, esa dulce fuente de pasión a la que me rendía incondicionalmente sin que ella lo supiera, nuestras lenguas rozaban furiosamente llenas de deseo en búsqueda de complementar inútilmente el placer que estábamos experimentando en ese momento.

A pesar de que la tenía sobre mí, a pesar de que me abrazaba y recorría mi espalda con suavidad e intensa pasión, quería poseerla más, quería que fuera completamente mía. Mis manos no alcanzaban a recorrer toda su esbelta figura, su hermosa anatomía; su espalda, su cintura, su cadera, sus piernas, no podía parar de acariciarla...

Nos besábamos con inmensa lujuria, sus manos alborotando más mi cabello y llegando hasta mis mejillas, como si quisiera evitar que me separara de ella. Llegábamos a la cúspide de nuestro acto, y luego de un último gemido, me juntó más hacia ella sin parar de besarme, provocando que me corriera.

Sorprendentemente no me sentía cansado, al contrario, quería que fuera mía una y otra vez hasta que lo dijera, hasta que dijera lo que siempre he esperado oír de alguien a quien amo.

Noté que ella sí estaba cansada, lo estaba desde antes de que la penetrara, y ahora lo estaba más después de haber tenido que moverse a mi mismo compás.

Tomé sus piernas, las acomodé alrededor de mi cintura, la recosté en la cama y me posicioné sobre ella. No podría ser capaz de describir su divina belleza, se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, con un suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas y respirando entrecortadamente, con un ligero rastro de sudor por la acción tan agitada que acabábamos de pausar.

-Goku, ya no puedo más…

-Yo no soy como ese niño, no me llamo igual que él…y créeme que no me detendré hasta que digas exactamente lo que quiero oír…

Con estas palabras, ella volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciando mis mejillas con ternura y besándome con dulzura, que no me pude resistir a continuar el beso de la misma manera…

-Por favor, te lo ruego…

-Ya te dije que no me detendré aunque me lo ruegues…

Y volviendo a retomar nuestros papeles, salí de su cuerpo y ella se giró, levantando su cadera como si supiera lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Volví a sujetarla de la cadera y me introduje en ella otra vez, a lo que ella soltó un gemido tan placentero que logró excitarme nuevamente.

Al principio, los movimientos eran lentos. Cada vez que entraba, la hermosa chica que tenía debajo de mi dejaba escapar un gemido tan lleno de placer que me hacía desearla cada vez más. Me abracé de su estrecha cintura, pegué mi torso contra su espalda y comencé a acelerar el ritmo. La embestía con toda mi enojo, ella gritaba de dolor, me excitaban tanto sus gritos y gemidos que empecé a recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente con salvajes caricias, rasguñándola de vez en cuando.

Tomé sus senos con mis manos y los apreté con furia, me encantaba sentir su cuerpo, tan suave y delicado, su exuberante y firme busto, y sus redondos glúteos…

Todo su cuerpo, toda su anatomía, toda ella era para mí, era mía incondicionalmente, no le importaba cuánto daño le hiciera o qué tanto la maltratara, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo en contra mía.

Sus gritos de dolor, sus gemidos de placer y sus jadeos de cansancio me incitaban a continuar más enérgicamente.

Seguía aferrado a su cintura, no podía soltarla, no quería hacerlo. Mi cadera chocaba contra la suya, su trasero contra mi vientre, el deseo y la lujuria nos controlaban por completo, no lograba detenerme, mi cuerpo solo pedía más y más…

En un desesperado intento de querer penetrarla más profundamente y darle más placer, la tomé fuertemente de la cintura con mi brazo izquierdo y le alcé la cara hacia la derecha desde el mentón con mi mano derecha, descubriendo otra vez su cuello, el cual comencé a lamer y a besar furiosamente con deseo, de repente la mordí, pero logró soportar el dolor, ahogándolo con otro excitante gemido.

No sé porqué lo hice, pero en un momento de demencia pasional, me acerqué a su oído izquierdo y le susurre sensualmente:

-Te amo, Akari…pero si quieres que me detenga, tienes que decir lo que quiero oír…

-Ah…pero, no sé qué quieres que diga…además, tampoco sé cómo te llamas…

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo…si quieres que el dolor termine…

Estábamos llegando al éxtasis. Unos instantes después de que le confesé mi amor, sentí cómo se corría sobre mi miembro; luego, en una última embestida, nuevamente me corrí dentro de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos por la intensidad del orgasmo.

Salí de ella por segunda vez. Dejó caer su débil y agotado cuerpo sobre la cama. Nuestros cuerpos rasplandecían a la más suave luz de luna por el sudor que nos cubría. No lo podía negar, realmente la amaba, la amaba demasiado, y aún no estaba satisfecho.

Se giró de nuevo para quedar boca arriba. Su respiración era agitada, jadeaba, tenía que recuperar todo el aliento que había perdido por tantos gritos, gemidos y jadeos que escapaban constantemente de su boca durante la acción.

-Ya..no puedo…más…-me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una profunda ternura.

Me acosté de nuevo sobre ella. Me acerqué a su hermoso rostro, retiré los cabellos que lo cubrían, acaricié suavemente su mejilla izquierda, levanté su cara hacia la mía tomándola del mentón, dirigió su mirada hacia mis ojos y, en un arranque de pasión, la besé.

Quedamos sin aliento de lo profundo y apasionado que había sido el beso. Volví a tomar sus piernas, una la acomodé sobre mi hombro y otra a un lado de mi cadera. Me acomodé y la penetré por tercera vez.

En cuanto entré, dio un grito tan lleno de dolor que casi me perforaba el corazón, pero luego comenzó a gemir pausadamente, provocándome al instante.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, inicié despacio, lento, para que lo pudiera disfrutar, para oírla gemir suave y sensualmente, sólo como ella lo sabía hacer, incitándome a continuar sin descanso.

Cuando empecé a acelerar el ritmo, ella se aferró de las sábanas, no se podía mover mucho por el cansancio físico que había pasado desde que la noche había dado inicio.

Su cara, la forma en que gemía y cerraba los ojos al momento de apretar las sábanas, la manera en cómo de repente se detenía jadeando y abriendo los ojos solo para decir que ya no siguiera, el hecho de que solamente estuviera haciendo el amor conmigo, me excitaba hasta límites inimaginables. De momentos, yo también cerraba los ojos del inmenso placer que sentía, comenzaba a sentirme débil, una gran presión se acumulaba en mi vientre, como si fuese a explotar, la quería liberar, pero aún no era el tiempo correcto.

De repente, ella entró como en un trance, susurraba cosas que no lograba entender, hablaba entre delirios. Cuando abrió los ojos, no era la misma, estaba sonriendo.

Sonreía con ternura, como si ya no le doliera lo que hacía, gemía con más placer, como si quisiera excitarme más de lo que ya estaba, cada gesto que hacía era de infinito placer.

Alzó sus brazos, me tomó de los hombros y me acercó hacia ella, para después volver a abrazarme del cuello. Se acercó a mi rostro, desviándose hacia mi oído izquierdo, gimiendo, jadeando, pidiéndome más diciendo mi nombre…

-Ah…Seiten…más…

No lo podía creer, sabía mi nombre, pero eso no importaba, le daba lo que ella quería.

Mientras más tiempo seguía, ella me excitaba más, mordiéndome la oreja, lamiéndome el cuello o susurrando mi nombre cerca de mi oído con un tono lleno de placer, no me podía resistir a esas tentaciones, hacía que yo también gimiera, cada cosa que hacía era para provocarme más, y cada vez que lo hacía, la presión en mi vientre era mayor a la que había antes…

Ya no aguantaba más, la presión me debilitaba y ella hacía que creciera cada vez más.

Volteó a verme a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos turquesas me veían llenos de amor. De repente, me besó, jugando tiernamente con su lengua dentro de mi boca, a lo que le respondí besándola de la misma manera.

Concluyó el beso con una dulce mirada de amor, regresó a mi oído y susurró lo que tanto había esperado oír de ella…

-Te amo, Seiten…siempre te amaré…siempre estaré contigo…

Al oír éstas palabras, la embestí por última vez y me corrí abundantemente dentro de su vientre, cerrando los ojos por el fuerte orgasmo que me acababa de provocar.

Ella se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pronunciando mi nombre en un último gemido.

Al fin había terminado, finalmente estaba cansado, mi cuerpo había sido satisfacido por completo.

Me sentía débil, pero completo. Me dejé caer sobre ella, recargando mi cabeza sobre su busto. Al instante, me giró la cara hacia la suya. Se veía divina con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Te amo Seiten…

-Y yo a ti, Akari…

Nos fundimos en un último beso antes de que volviera a mi forma humana.

Tomé su mano y la puse en mi frente, con lo cual de un resplandor apareció una nueva diadema limitador, dejándome inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de mi amada, de la dueña de mi corazón, de mi Akari…

Fin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero y le haya gustado este fic...

Disculpen que siempre relacione a estos dos personajes, pero se me hacen una pareja delo más linda...además de que se complementan muy bien uno al otro...

En fin, acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc...solamente no me pidan que lo continúe, porque las ideas para continuarlo se me agotaron...tal vez incluya algo así en alguno de los otros dos fics que tengo pendientes por aquí...

Ya viene el cuarto capitulo de El comienzo de todo...aunque aun le falta relleno contextual...

Bueno, eso es todo...

cuidense mucho...

les mando muchos saludos y agradecimientos a las persnas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer y dejar un review de alguna de las otras dos historias...

recuerden, leer nunca es malo...solamente si se empiezan a volver unas (os) escritoras (es) maniáticas (os) adictas a la lectura de este tipo de historias...

...ejem...olviden lo ultimo que dije...solo dejen su review...


End file.
